I Have You
by ayamiko95
Summary: Yuuki went to Zero, crying. Zero...seeing Yuuki break down was too much, he loves her too much to see her in pain. Being her best friend, he couldn't risk it...but what if he couldn't control himself any longer? Yuuki x Zero. ---Review please. I beg you.


_Hi, um, so my inspiration to write this was whenever my dad gets angry at me for an honest and unintentional mistake of mine and I feel that no one could ever understand me but my best friend. But to be honest, I have no courage to talk to him. Hey, I'm not saying that _this_ is how I want things to turn out between me and my best friend. We both like other people now anyway._

_Please review. I started this a long time ago, but only gets motivated whenever…you know, my dad gives me unjustified judgments._

_Any wrong grammers, I'm so sorry. My eyes hurt from crying…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, but I do own my own emotion. Oh, Haruka and Juuri aren't these kinds of parents. They're the most loveable parents I've ever heard of.**_

* * *

_**I Have You**_

A shirtless silver-haired teenager woke up from his sleep upon hearing consecutive knocks from his apartment door. He groaned as he sat up, looking at the wall clock as he did so.

_2:00 in the morning? Who the hell would disturb others at that time?_

He lazily put on a shirt and walked to his door. As soon as he opened the door, he felt a certain kind of weight push him back. Everything registered in his mind slowly. Her brown hair flowing behind her as she hugged him, arms wrapping around his neck and face buried on his chest.

His first reflex was to wrap his arms around her as he felt his shirt getting soak through. As soon as the feeling of surprise left him, he began to brush her hair with his hand. He buried his face into her hair and murmured her name in a hushed voice, "Yuuki,"

Her silent tears became audible this time. "Zero! I don't know what to do anymore. Why is it that I'm always wrong? I try my best but---"

"Shh," Zero hushed, pulling her and closing the door using his foot.

He brought her to his somewhat bedroom and sat her on his bed. He pulled a chair and sat in front of her, the back of the chair in front of him. He reached out a hand and wiped away her tears. Yuuki wrapped her arms around herself as she gave way to more unshed tears.

"You weren't hit right?" Zero began.

Yuuki shook her head and wiped away some tears. "N-no…" _*hic*_ "It's just that…I don't know how to explain…you know how much I've been bottling up everything…my tears…and this time everything just came rushing…exploding. Every little thing makes me cry now…" _*hic*_

"Hey…" Zero said in a soft tone, using his thumb to rub her cheek. "Alright, tell me what it is this time."

Yuuki raised her head slowly and looked at her best friend through her tears. She patted on the space beside her indicating him to sit beside her. Zero heaved himself from his chair and sat beside her. As soon as he sat down, Yuuki broke again.

"I was just taking a short nap, no big problem. And I woke up suddenly hearing father calling me. I realized he's been calling me for a while already. And then I left my room in a hurry, you know how impatient father could be. And when I was calling back, he still couldn't hear me, so I raised my voice louder. And that time…I don't know…he might've thought I was in a bad mood…but I didn't complain!!" Yuuki cried, looking at Zero, asking for his understanding. _(April 19, 2010)_

Zero nodded, "And then…"

"Father went to where I was and he was angry. Telling me that I had no right to answer back and such. But Zero, that's so unfair!"

"Hey…hey now…" Zero said, anxious. Seeing Yuuki break down like this is a first for him. And for her to come to his place this late? Usually she'd just cry over the phone… "As long as you didn't answer back."

"I never! I never did! I only answered to his calling so he won't have to keep calling my name. But I never gave a disrespectful remark!! I didn't even dare to explain myself because that would just make matters worse." Yuuki covered her face with her hands, Zero gently pulled her to his chest.

"Don't cry Yuuki. Your eyes are getting swollen from crying already. As long as you know you did nothing wrong…"

"But he's making things worst! Mother has understood, but father...father wants to prove so much that I'm the one who has wronged. He told her I _kept_ answering back, which isn't the truth. Zero!" Yuuki looked up to his face, "Why? Why must I always be the bad daughter? Onii-sama is rarely home so he doesn't get into trouble…"

Zero placed a finger between her lips. "That's enough Yuuki. That's just how parents are…"

"What? Unfair?" this time Yuuki had somehow calmed down. Hearing the heartbeat of her best friend when she leaned on his chest had helped and his soothing voice calmed her more. "Why is it that they always have to be right no matter how unjustified it is? Even if they're wrong?"

"Just authority," Zero shrugged, pulling Yuuki closer to him, "They can always judge us and be unfair, but we can't. Because we're their children. Just children. And theirs too. We can't deny them. It's just like master and servant. And in this case, we're the servant."

As Zero stared at Yuuki as she processed what he just said, he felt his heart beating rapidly suddenly as he realized the situation.

A broken down, vulnerable princess.

Alone in his apartment,

Late at night.

But his thoughts were cut when he heard her hic again from her earlier outburst. He gently moved away from her. Yuuki's eyes widen in alarm.

_Damn. _"I'll get you a glass of water." Zero said, standing up. He rushed to his ever so small kitchen and opened up his mini fridge, grabbing a glass on top. He poured a glass for her and took the initiative to add a little honey to help her calm down.

When he got back, he saw that Yuuki had pushed herself further on his bed, having her back leaned on the wall, a pillow on her back. He found her nodding off. Zero sighed. She must've been crying for a while, and just found this time to escape from the house. She's tired…he noted, as he studies her delicate face.

Her eyes were swollen, and add the almost visible bags under them. Her usually light rosy nose was red from the sniffles she'd have. Zero couldn't resist, he placed the glass of water on his side-table, and used the back of his hand to feel her soft cheeks.

Soon he found himself sitting beside her, pulling her gently and letting her lean on his shoulder, covering her with his comforter.

Yuuki groaned a bit and muttered a few words, "Why am I always wrong?" followed by a few tears which slipped from her sleeping eyes.

"Yuuki," Zero murmured, wiping them away.

This childhood and best friend of his…always had been the strong one. Has always been strong. Never shed a single tear with the unfair adults. It was just recently that he had discovered this weak and breaking side of hers. That's when he had known he wants to be there beside her all the time. And at the same time, he knew he's in love with her. But he can't tell her that…right? Since he doesn't want his status of 'best friend' to be destroyed when things don't work out between them.

But he still couldn't help wishing that there was more between them as he watch her sleep like this. When they're both comfortable with each other so much…

Without realizing, Zero had closed his eyes, leaned down and kissed her. A gentle and chaste kiss. Before he could pull away, he felt a gentle movement push his against his lips. Zero opened his eyes and saw Yuuki look back at him with tired eyes.

She's kissing him back.

Gently, he felt her arms wound around his neck as he brought his hands to her back, one supported her head and he leaned down further to deepen the kiss. And in a few seconds, Zero had pushed her down to his bed with him on top. When he realized this, he pulled away from their intense kiss. He got off her and off his bed.

"I'm sorry," he said, between his harsh breathing. He couldn't look at her at all, well how could he? He knew that she's upset and had her guard down, and he took that chance to…to what? Attack her? Force his feelings to her? He had been irrational. And Yuuki kissing him back…her mind's a mess of course!

Zero tried to reason with himself as Yuuki tried to bring her breathing into the usual pattern. Though her head's in a bit of a mess…she was sane when she kissed him back…Yuuki wanted to protest when Zero apologized, but she couldn't speak when she just realized she lost her breath.

"I'll bring you home…" Zero said in a low voice. Pretty much ashamed of what he had just done to her.

When he turned around, his eyes widen as he felt her lips crash into his once again.

"Don't…apologize Zero…" she whispered against his lips.

Zero wanted very much to kiss her back, but he couldn't. His rational judgment overwhelmed his conscience. He pushed her back gently. "Yuuki, you're not coherent enough for this thought. You're upset, and you might regret what you did tonight---today later on when your mind's cleared up.

Yuuki cast her eyes on his wooden floor, "I don't want to go back to that house."

"That house is your home Yuuki. And when you can think straight again. It'll always be just like any other times when you're upset. You'll realize that you overreacted. And the cycle will just repeat itself."

Zero regretted what he had said. He knew they were harsh, but his mind was in so much disarray to realize they hurt her. He saw her tears dropping, one by one. He clenched his fists. He's such a sucker for her tears…always…

"Yuuki…"

"Zero…" she said, looking up at him again, "I want to be here, with you. Please. You're the only person who could understand me. You're the only person who would ever listen to me and know the right words to say. It's because I have you I could bear to live another day. Zero, I've been in love with you!"

Zero gave out a frustrated sound, _That's it! _And he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. He felt her grab a handful of his hair, pulling his face down. And he complied easily. From the intensity of everything, Zero had pushed her to the wall and they stopped to breathe again.

"Zero…" Yuuki said.

Zero closed his eyes and tried to think properly and his breathing went back to normal. Rational. A rational decision. She loves him back and that's all he wants. Zero used the both of his hands to cup her face, he leaned his forehead against hers and he could feel and smell her warm and sweet breath.

"I love you," he murmured and mentally kicked himself. _Rational. What a way._ He thought sarcastically. But what the hell? Those were the words he has always wanted to tell her. And he now knows that it's fine to tell her, because nothing will be broken. Because he knows…he could feel…that she loves him back.

"I love you too, always have been…ever since you've been by my side…comforting me…" she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

Zero resisted the urge to kiss her back again. That has been enough. They should stop before they would get carried away. He pushed himself from the wall, away from her warmth.

"I'll let you stay here for the morning since we don't have classes later. And you should be thankful we're childhood friends. If not your parents might freak out if they knew you stayed over a _male_'s apartment…alone too." Zero said, making his tone light.

Yuuki replied with a short yet nervous laughter, "Y-yeah. But I think they'd still disapprove…I mean they'll disapprove now…"

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, looking at her. Still, somehow, he was glad that she no longer looked upset. Her earlier problems already forgotten.

He looked at her curiously when he caught the slight blush appear on her face. He smirked involuntarily, "Late reaction much?" somehow finding the opportunity…more like the nerves…to tease her.

Yuuki blushed harder, and she let out a fake cough, "Of course they'll disapprove. Even if they trust you a lot. Even if you're my childhood friend. Because I still spent the 'morning' with my boyfriend." She had said the last word quietly, embarrassed, but Zero caught it and slight blush appeared on his face.

_"Late reaction much?" Yuuki copied in a mocking tone._

"Then let's just keep it a secret," he said, walking close to her again.

"You'll get me in trouble, and this time I'm the one who's wrong." Her voice became softer as Zero's face leaned down to hers.

"Then I'll be here to listen to your complaints." He said, as his lips teased hers.

"Mmm," she sighed impatiently, "I have you after all," she said, before he finally kissed her.

* * *

_A/N: Please review and check out my other Vampire Knight fic._

_One-shot : **No Idea** --- They had no idea things would be that passionate that summer._

_Chaptered : **Unknown Love** --- Greek mythology._


End file.
